WIXOSS Player's Guide
Maybe you're here because you've watched one of the WIXOSS anime series and want to know more about the card game. Maybe you're here because you're a TCG fan and want to try another new thing out. Maybe you're here for the moé designs (aren't we all). In any of these cases, you've come to the right place. __TOC__ What is WIXOSS? WIXOSS is a trading card game where you control a LRIG from the start of the game. During the course of the game, you can grow your LRIG into more powerful forms, and summon SIGNI to fight for your LRIG. The object of the game is to crush all seven of your opponent's life cloth, leaving them vulnerable to a final attack that if successful, wins you the game. To defend against enemy attacks, players can put SIGNI in the way of enemy SIGNI and use ARTS and Guards to defend themselves from damage. Upon taking damage, players can use the crushed cards' Life Burst effects to make a comeback. In WIXOSS, there are 30 playable LRIGs, each sorted into one of five colors: white, red, blue, green, and black. Each LRIG has its own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses, partially determined by its color. Compared to other card games, WIXOSS: *Is very skill-based. Complex decisions are made throughout the entire game, including how to maximize your resources' impact and when to use your ARTS (which are a precious limited resource). There is usually more than one valid line of play, each with its own advantages and disadvantages. The chance of random variance affecting the result decreases as the game goes on; drawing two cards every turn, the constant accessibility of ARTS, and the high amount of draw and search effects mean that winning or losing by the luck of the draw is rarely a factor. *Has a lot of back-and-forth. One player securing an early advantage and staying ahead the entire match rarely happens due to the high amount of comeback mechanics. Due to Life Bursts and banished SIGNI going to the Ener Zone, executing a powerful play comes with the drawback that your opponent (if they survive) has more resources to utilize on their next turn. The more damaging the play, the more resources they have to launch a counterattack with. *Allows for plenty of deck-building options. While most decks primarily run cards of a certain color and class, there is enough flexibility allowed by Multi Ener and the aforementioned lack of draw randomness such that unusual, unexpected, situational tech choices are perfectly usable, and in some decks, recommended to play around vulnerabilities in your own, as well as your opponents' decks. Situational cards can be used at one or two copies, and still have an impact on the game without suffering too much consistency loss. *Unusual playstyles, like keeping your LRIG at level 2 for the entire game, or bending the game rules to your advantage are available to those who are willing to take a step outside the standard decks. There are plenty of opportunities for creativity and expression in the way you build and play your decks. *Has minimal power creep. Power creep is inevitable, and new cards may cause some older cards to lose relevancy. However, the introduction of newer cards increases the pool of competitive cards (by increasing the amount of competitive options) more than it causes obsolescence (by being strictly better than older cards). *Has cute girls. Will WIXOSS ever be released in English? No. WIXOSS communities Before you get into this game, you're gonna need to find people who will show you the ropes. Obviously, I am one of them, but I can't be the only one. There are plenty of people out there experienced in the game who can give you advice about decks and rules, respond to requests for games, or make memes. The most prominent English-speaking WIXOSS community, as far as I know, is the Card Games Discord server (you can also find a link on the right side of this very page). It's active and has plenty of WIXOSS players. There's a WIXOSS-dedicated Discord, but while most people have access to it, no one actually uses it to talk, instead using the Card Games server. This wiki is also a community in the loosest sense, in that there is a small group of people who frequently post comments on the wiki; however, it's hard to get them together for any consistent discussion. Still, there are people here, and any questions on rulings will be answered. There is also a subreddit, but it's inactive; no one keeps an eye on it except me. But it exists, and people post on it occasionally. Learning the game Once you've met up with someone from one of the above communities, it's time for you to finally learn the game. This wiki has pages about basic game flow, located at Gameplay, as well as info about the colors, LRIGs, game zones, and card types, and there is the old translated rulesheet to consult, but the best way to learn the game is by playing. After asking someone to teach you how to play, you should head to WEBXOSS. Since WEBXOSS automates the rules and card effects, it's the best place for learning the game, although since it's far behind on card sets, it's not the best place to play present-day competitive WIXOSS. Get in a lobby, note that the default deck is "WHITE_HOPE", and start a game. (If you want, you can find another starter deck, go to WEBXOSS's deckbuilder, and make that instead. White Hope works perfectly fine, though.) Play a few games to get used to the rules, and once you feel comfortable enough with the game rules, you can start deciding what LRIG you want to play. For more advanced players, Cockatrice is recommended for planning decks. Choose Your LRIG The primary division between decks in WIXOSS—analogous to color in Magic: the Gathering or clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard—is the LRIG. Each LRIG has its own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Note that there are two formats in WIXOSS, All-Star and Key Selection, the latter of which is a recent invention and only uses cards from WXK-P01 Klaxon and onward. Key Selector tournaments are more common than All-Star tournaments. Not all LRIGs are currently available in Key Selection; the LRIGs that are will be marked with a symbol. White White LRIGs are balanced in offense and defense, but lean towards defense. They focus on effects that search for SIGNI, allowing them a degree of field consistency, and have many abilities that prevent attacks. PR-009.jpg|'Tama' : An extremely flexible hybrid LRIG, Tama can mount a strong offense using SIGNI resistant to the opponent's effects, then defend with those same tools. Has a particular focus on attacking with the LRIG. Uses Arm, Angel, Weapon, and Playground Equipment SIGNI. WX06-010.jpg|'Tawil': A defensive LRIG that defends with hard-to-remove SIGNI while constantly removing the opponent's SIGNI and wearing the opponent's life cloth down. Uses Angel SIGNI. WD09-005.jpg|'Sashe': An offensive-leaning LRIG that accumulates resources to summon powerful Resona SIGNI, then goes on the offensive using effects that limit the opponent's ability to defend themselves. Uses Space SIGNI. PR-241.jpg|'Yuki' : A defensive LRIG that focuses on shutting down the opponent's SIGNI by manipulating the position of her own and her opponent's SIGNI on the field, nullifying their abilities, and returning them to her opponent's deck. At the same time, she can plant Seeds and bloom them, turning them into SIGNI and sustaining her field. Uses Labyrinth and Plant SIGNI. PR-355.jpg|'Dona': A defensive LRIG. Dona's Layer SIGNI give each other power and abilities, creating a wall of powerful, hard-to-remove SIGNI. Many Layer SIGNI have unique defensive abilities that they can pass on to your other Layer SIGNI, allowing Dona to adapt to various situations. Uses Apparition SIGNI. WDK11-005.jpg|'Emma' : Uses Wisdom SIGNI. Red Red LRIGs have the philosophy "the best defense is a good offense," and thus aim to quickly overwhelm early defenses and crush the enemy's life cloth quickly during the early game, taking advantage of decks that need time to solidify a position. PR-010.jpg|'Hanayo' : The most straightforward aggressive LRIG. Hanayo aims to banish the opponent's SIGNI and crush your opponent's life cloth quickly with Double Crush effects. Uses Gem, Ore, Weapon and Atom SIGNI. PR-042.jpg|'Yuzuki': An offensive hybrid LRIG that can remove cards from your opponent's ener zone, denying the opponent the ability to use ARTS to stop Yuzuki's offensive. By lowering your opponent ener and let them couldn’t afford for art and signi Uses Dragon Beast SIGNI. WD17-005.jpg|'Ril' : A slower offensive LRIG that aims to accumulate resources to summon powerful Rise SIGNI, offensive juggernauts capable of clearing the opponent's board or crushing large numbers of life cloth by themselves. Uses Valor and Arm SIGNI. WD21-005.jpg|'Carnival' (red): A flexible LRIG, red Carnival revolves around the use of level 4 SIGNI, with her effects rewarding running a large number of level 4 SIGNI in her deck. Carnival has access to a wide range of effects due to the various level 4 SIGNI she has available, and she can easily access whichever card she needs for the situation with her Joker ability. Primarily uses Space SIGNI, although many Carnival decks run level 4 SIGNI of other colors. WDK01-005.jpg|'Layla' : An offensive LRIG. Layla's Ride ability allows her to drive her Riding Machine SIGNI, activating powerful effects in exchange for her LRIG attack. Because of this, Layla can effectively ignore the opponent's Guards the entire game, trading an unreliable LRIG attack for a reliable SIGNI offense. WDK08-L05.jpg|'Yuri' : An offensive LRIG. Yuri focuses on the blood crystal arm mechanic, which allows her to equip SIGNI with copies of themselves to activate powerful offensive effects. Yuri has a myriad of search effects which allows her to facilitate blood crystal arming or find the right SIGNI for the situation. Uses Vermilion/Ancient Weapon SIGNI. WDK14-005.jpg|'Tawil' : Uses Devil SIGNI. Blue Blue LRIGs are designed defensively and play on draw, hand control, and spell manipulation as their strengths. They excel best in the long game, first by forcing a stalemate, then whittling down the opponent's resources through slow, consistent play. PR-011.jpg|'Piruluk' : A control LRIG that primarily focuses on draining the opponent's resources by forcing them to discard cards from their hand. Some Piruluk variants have further tricks, like discarding cards from their own hand for benefits or spell manipulation. Uses Electric Machine, Misfortune Insect, and Devil SIGNI. WDK05-R05.jpg|'Remember' : A hybrid LRIG, Remember revolves around predictions. Remember's cards check the bottom card of your deck for their effects, which she can manipulate to get the desired outcome. Remember also has a heavy focus on freezing the opponent's SIGNI, then banishing them to constantly hit the opponent's life cloth. Uses Wisdom and Space SIGNI. PR-041.jpg|'Eldora' : A defensive LRIG capable of manipulating life cloth and using effects. Since Life Burst effects can be used regardless of LRIG restriction, Eldora has access to a wide variety of powerful Life Burst abilities, including those from other LRIGs' cards. Uses Water Beast and Cooking SIGNI. PR-080.jpg|'Milulun': A combo-focused LRIG more field-oriented than other blue LRIGs, Milulun utilizes the strong chemistry between her Atom SIGNI and her spell toolbox to generate large amounts of resources while easily banishing the opponent's SIGNI. Milulun is also capable of controlling her opponent's spell usage as well, either by cancelling their effects or even using those spells as if they were her own. PR-340.jpg|'Aya': A control LRIG that sets Traps to deceive enemies and defend herself. Aya's Traps have various effects, allowing her to adapt her defenses for the situation, or even go on the offensive with those Traps when necessary. Uses Trick SIGNI. WDK09-005.jpg|'Umr' (blue) : Uses Labyrinth SIGNI. WXK09-013.jpg|'Tama' (blue) : Uses Angel SIGNI. Green Green LRIGs vary between offense and defense. They focus on overpowering the opponent's SIGNI with larger SIGNI (forcing the opponent to use ARTS or other means to remove them, as attacking over them will be a challenge), as well as accumulating cards in the ener zone, the game's mana equivalent. This enables them to use higher cost ARTS (such as Retribution) with relative ease. PR-012.jpg|'Midoriko' : An offensive LRIG that uses Lancer and power-boosting effects to overpower the opponent's SIGNI while crushing the opponent's life cloth, and rapidly accumulates cards in the ener zone to fuel game-ending ARTS like Retribution. Uses Earth Beast, Sky Beast, Plant, and Apparition SIGNI. PR-081.jpg|'Anne': An extremely defensive hybrid LRIG, Anne can set up fields of impenetrable, unkillable SIGNI while returning the opponent's SIGNI to their hand. Uses Beautiful Technique SIGNI. WD12-005.jpg|'Aiyai': An aggressive combo LRIG whose Playground Equipment SIGNI can attack multiple times in one turn. Aiyai aims to set up and constantly threaten long attack chains that, if the opponent isn't careful, can wipe out large numbers of life cloth and flat-out win the game. Playing Aiyai requires you to keep a careful eye on your current resources and know when you can execute a combo. WD18-005.jpg|'Mel' : A defensive LRIG. Mel focuses on equipping her SIGNI with empowering Accessory cards, allowing them to easily trample over the opponent's SIGNI while making them hard to take down. By ener charging, Mel can accumulate a toolbox of Accessory cards in the ener zone. Uses Cooking and Bacteria SIGNI. WD20-005.png|'Mama': A LRIG with balanced offense and defense, the effects of Mama's Wisdom SIGNI require you to carefully moderate the sum of the levels of your SIGNI on the field to activate their abilities. WDK08-Y05.jpg|'Yuzuki' : Green Yuzuki focuses on accumulating Water Beast SIGNI in her hand, then revealing them from their hand to trigger effects. As her hand size gets larger, Yuzuki unlocks more effects and has access to a larger toolbox that can be used for offense or defense. WXK09-022.jpg|'Piruluk' (green) : Uses Electric Machine SIGNI. Black Black LRIGs are balanced in offense and defense. They focus on removing enemy SIGNI through power decrease and manipulating/increasing the trash, the game's discard pile equivalent. They are able to defend and attack equally well, taking advantage of their versatile ARTS and SIGNI that are usable both offensively and defensively. SP03-005.jpg|'Urith' : Urith specializes in sending cards from her own deck to the trash, unlocking more and more powerful abilities as the number of cards in her trash increases. A versatile LRIG balanced in offense and defense, Urith has access to a little bit of everything in black's arsenal, including retrieving SIGNI from the trash and sacrificing her own SIGNI. Uses Devil and Dragon Beast SIGNI. PR-052.jpg|'Umr' (black): A LRIG with balanced offense and defense, Umr specializes in reviving SIGNI from the trash, and sacrificing SIGNI and using up cards in the trash for benefits. Umr can use the trash as a toolbox, retrieving SIGNI from it at will according to the situation. Uses Ancient Weapon SIGNI. WD07-005.png|'Iona': A hybrid LRIG, Iona forces the opponent's SIGNI to attack, forcing them to walk into traps that cause them to be banished. She can easily clear the opponent's entire field of SIGNI, then counterattack. Uses Ancient Weapon, Poison Fang, and Labyrinth SIGNI. WD11-005.jpg|'Myu' : A control LRIG, Myu severely constrains the opponent's ability to build up their SIGNI forces. She marks enemy SIGNI with Charms, then inflicts them with a variety of debilitating effects, including power reduction, inability to use abilities, and outright banishment. Uses Misfortune Insect, Space SIGNI and Resonas. PR-000a.jpg|'Alfou' : An extremely aggressive LRIG, Alfou has the most powerful early-game SIGNI in the game, in exchange for not being able to grow past level 2. Alfou focuses on rapidly filling up both players' trash while emptying their decks, fueling the powerful removal abilities of her SIGNI while forcing both players to deck out and lose life cloth. Uses Devil and Beautiful Technique SIGNI. PR-304.jpg|'Hanare': A slower LRIG based around decreasing the power of your opponent's SIGNI, Hanare has access to an endless stream of efficient removal. Her plan for early game first involves sacrificing level 1 SIGNI for field advantage, then transitions to becoming a late game menace, gaining consistent ener and card advantage over her opponent. Uses Poison Fang SIGNI. PR-341.jpg|'Nanashi' : A LRIG that uses Viruses as her primary resource. Nanashi spreads Viruses over your opponent's SIGNI zones and plagues the opponent's infected SIGNI with power-decreasing effects, letting her control how the opponent places their SIGNI. Nanashi then uses up the Viruses to pay for effects, often to debilitate your opponent's SIGNI even more. Uses Bacteria and Weapon SIGNI. PR-385.jpg|'Guzuko' : Playground Equipment Guzuko is an aggressive combo LRIG similar to Aiyai in that she can set up and threaten game-ending chains of SIGNI attacks. While less explosive than Aiyai, Guzuko is less fragile and more sustainable, as she has better defenses and can easily set up SIGNI formations from the trash. Trick Guzuko revolves around gaining bonuses depending on the level of the top card of your deck, and can manipulate the top card of the deck to facilitate this. WDK06-C05.jpg|'Carnival' (black) : Black Carnival focuses on accumulating cards in the trash to a greater degree than Urith. Carnival aims to reach the 25-card mark, which unlocks her cards' most powerful abilities. Uses Valor SIGNI. 'Other' PR-441.jpg|'Liwat': Uses Angel SIGNI of all five colors, with a particular focus on . Liwat's cards reward you for assembling Angel SIGNI of multiple colors in play. Due to her access to multiple colors, Liwat has access to a wide variety of effects, primarily drawing, banishing, and ener charging, and she can repeatedly use these effects to get ahead of the opponent in resources. WXK03-019.jpg|'Eternal' : A weird gimmick. Not for beginners. Eternal is a colorless LRIG that uses SIGNI of all colors, although she has a leaning towards Origin Spirits. Eternal decks specialize in filling the field with keys, cards that give beneficial effects to your LRIG; while most decks can only use one key at a time, Eternal can have as many keys on the field as she wants. WDK16-07.jpg|'Nijisanji' : Uses Electric Machine SIGNI. How to Build a Deck Now that you've chosen a LRIG, it's time to build a deck around that LRIG. Firstly, the deck-building rules: *The deck must consist of exactly 40 black bordered cards (SIGNI and spells). Exactly 20 of these cards must have a Life Burst. You may use a maximum of 4 copies of a particular card. *The LRIG deck must consist of 10 white bordered cards (LRIGs, ARTS, Resonas, and Keys), with no more than 1 copy of a particular card. There are two formats: Key Selection and All-Star. Formats change what card pools are available. All-Star allows all cards from the entirety of WIXOSS's history, while Key Selection only allows cards from a smaller pool of recent sets. Key Selection also only has a limited selection of LRIGs: Layla, Piruluk, Midoriko, Guzuko, Tama, Remember, Ril, Carnival, Eternal, Iona, Eldora, Yuzuki, LoV, Umr, Urith, Emma, Mel, Myu, Hanayo, Tawil, Nanashi and Nijisanji. will eventually be available.) While it may sound less restrictive to build your deck choosing cards from all sets, a smaller card pool is easier to learn, and easier to play with. Deck structure is loose in WIXOSS. Assuming you plan your deck around a certain level 4 LRIG, People tend to run: *10-14 level 1 SIGNI. *8-12 level 4 SIGNI. *6-8 guards, often lower-leveled ones to fill out your early game SIGNI slots. *No guidelines on level 2s and 3s, just use ones with good effects. How to Start Playing In most cases, you will have to ask for a game through one of the above communication channels rather than wait in the lobby. WEBXOSS (mirror) *Automatic card movement and rule enforcement *Best for learning the game early on *Multiple languages *Only goes up to WX-16 Decided Selector *Will not receive any updates in the future Cockatrice *Manual card movement and ruling resolution *Somewhat difficult to learn movement *Has all sets and is currently actively updated *Most common online simulator *Requires download Buying Real-Life Cards *Manual card movement and ruling resolution *Can be expensive *Lack of real-life environment to play in, particularly outside Japan *Most players play online rather than IRL making it difficult to find people to play with *Cards cannot be play tested before release Advanced tips A few notes: *At the start of the game, swap every spell and level 3 and 4 SIGNI in your hand out so that you can draw early-game SIGNI. If you don't already have two level 1 SIGNI, swap out the level 2 SIGNI as well. *Do not be afraid to take damage early on. Take the first one or two damage, guarding early on, while easy to do, may deprive you of Ener you need to make plays later on. *Attacking SIGNI is not always the best decision. The purpose of attacking SIGNI is to reduce the opponent's hand and field, but in a game like WIXOSS where resources can be regenerated quickly, this isn't as impactful as it seems. Furthermore, attacking your opponent's SIGNI gives them Ener, which gives them more opportunities to use ARTS and abilities to counterattack. *If your opponent is playing in a strange manner, start reading the cards he has in his trash and Ener zone, as well as field before deciding whether you want to commit. You may be walking into a massive counterattack. Category:Browse